Lovers Of War
by BeautifulScarsOnCriticalVeins
Summary: Peter Whitlock is the Second in Command to The God Of War himself, Jasper Whitlock. Peter is Jasper's brother in every way but blood, and Peter knows that sticking by Jasper's side is the only way that Jasper can find his mate. She will be the spit fire that will bring life back into the brothers that have been wrought with war and pain.
1. Chapter 1

It has been three years since the Cullen's left me right after the disaster of my eighteenth birthday, and I have begun to be extremely grateful that they taught me so much about the monsters that are roaming in the dead of night and in the cloudy places of the world. I graduated highschool, ran into a few other Vampires that passed through Forks and threatened my life. The vampires were quickly taken care of by the Wolfpack on the Reservation of La Push. I owe them my life. I did a few years of community college on the road as I have run from Victoria, James' mate that the Cullen's killed in my first year of being in Forks. I have been more or less on the run from her for two years. I make sure to not stay in one cloudy city or state for very long, but to make sure to keep to the sunny states and to work nights so I was always in a crowded area when I worked to keep her from going on a killing spree wherever I was. Which is what led me to stop in San Antonio, Texas.

"Yo, Bella! You gonna be stuck in your head all night or you gonna do your job?" I am pulled out of my musing by Ebony Blake, my boss and owner of Crimson Tavern.

"Sorry Blake. I'm good." I grinned at her and grab a tray and a notepad stepping through the dancing patrons to the small steps that lead up to the tables filled with people. _I may have come out of my shell, cause I don't hate crowds as much as I used to._

"What can I get you handsome cowboys?" I ask a table of four extremely pale men, almost all of them are wearing cowboy hats that hide their more than likely crimson colored eyes. _Of course, I am in sunny Texas and get a table full of Vampires._ Two of them look up, one male is instantly recognized, the other just raises and eyebrow at me.

"Hello, Bella." Drawls Jasper Cullen, his eyes have gone from topaz to an odd mix of orange and crimson. His friend has bright red eyes, and he grins at me, but it comes off more sadistic in nature than friendly.

"Good to see you, Jasper Cullen. I am shocked that you aren't with the rest of your forsaken family. What can I get you all to drink?" I give my best dazzling smile and prop one hand on my hip while I wait for a response.

"Actually, I'm no longer with those Veggie munchers, I am with my original coven." He smiles at me and I can feel the subtle flow of happiness and hope flowing from him.

"Your projecting, Jasper. Again, what can I get you to drink? Y'all are the only table that hasn't gotten anything to drink from the bar, and your making my boss a little anxious." I tell him, a little bite in my voice getting a little annoyed with his red eyed friend's smile.

"Peter, stop trying to scare the girl. I doubt you could scare her with all that she's seen in the last few years,"he snapped at the man I now know as Peter and looks back to me, "Just bring us a bottle of Jack and a couple of glasses. Also, see if you can get a break, I need to speak to you as soon as possible, it's important." I ignore the last part of his sentence and go to get his order, after that I completely make myself ignore the fact that there are vampires in my workplace. I continue the rest of my shift until last call.

"All right, you alcoholic fuckers, this is the last call. Finish your drink and get out! Dawn is only an hour away, people gotta go home and sleep!" I stand on the bar and shout over the commotion of music, dancing and laughter. After the announcement many of the partons are gone, leaving me, Jasper, Peter and the unknown vampires in the bar.

"You sure you can close up on your own, Bells?" Ebony asks me as she is donning her sunglasses, an elegant blonde brow perched above said shades.

"I got this, you go home." She smiles at me and walks out the front door, locking it behind her. I continue to ignore the vampires until the bar is spotless and ready for later tonight. I plop myself infront of Jasper, pouring myself a shot of the barely touched Jack, and wait.

"So, I see you've grown up a bit since I last saw you." I scoff at Jasper.

"You act like I'm a toddler Jasper. I'm a big girl." He smiles at me. I look at all three of the vampires, noting what I can about their appearance. Jasper is clad in jeans, a henley long sleeved shirt and cowboy boots. Peter is in jeans and a tee, and the third vampire is in a full suit , which I think is odd for this side of town. And the last vampire is the more ragged of the bunch, a ripped shirt, torn jeans with flip-flops.

"Let me introduce my coven. This is Peter, Joshua, and Calvin. They all were turned by me." I nod at each of them, noting the glint of hunger in Calvin's eyes. He must be the most recent.

"I take it, you left the Cullens not long after my birthday?" I try my best to keep the bite from my voice, knowing in the back of my mind, that he blames himself for me being left behind. I can tell by the glint in his eyes that I wasn't successful, and I sigh.

"Look, I don't blame you for that night. You're a powerful empath, who had recently changed to that shitty seeming diet. Your control would normally be incredible, being someone from your upbringing. Edward was a bitch that couldn't control his thirst. You and I are good. Got me?" he looked at me like I have grown another head.

"How do you know of my upbringing?" He sounds genuinely shocked, while Peter doesn't seem fazed at all.

"Peter, if you don't lose the weird look on your face, I'm gonna pour this whole bottle of liquor on you and light your ass on fire. I am not a meal, and none of you are gonna lay a hand on me." The growl in my throat is audible enough for them to register that I may actually be a threat to them.

"I may be human, but I can kill a vampire. I've found that alcohol mixed with a zippo make a beautiful burning vampire. And I know of your background because your more known in Texas than you think you are. I did a little digging, because no matter how much Alice tried to get you to lose the accent, it never worked. Renee moved us all over the southwest, I recognized it the first time I heard you speak. I knew your first name, and I figured that with the scars you have, and the way you hold yourself that you were a military man. That was honestly all I needed. Your suspicious disappearance after Galvaston had you marked as a deserter for a while, till they realized your horse and some blood had been found not far from where you were supposed to be. So after that you were marked as missing in action, though your family never gave up hope that you would return to them. It wasn't till after your parents died, that your sister finally gave you a gravestone in the family plot. Your family may not remember who you are fully, but they make sure to care for your gravestone, and talk about you as much as they can when they talk about family history. Many of you r great nephews joined the military after hearing your story. Now, what is so important that you needed to talk to me tonight? I would like to get some sleep before I have to be back in here this evening."  
Jasper smiles at me, "The Volturi are after you. Edward went and got himself trapped with them after you became friends with those wolves back in Forks. They know that you know about us and that you are still human. But they also know that you've been pursued by Victoria, so they are conflicted about what to do with you." I raise an eyebrow at him as I finish my glass, and pour another, knowing that I'll need it for this.

"You know what? I have had enough of being in this bar, I am gonna go home and you can come with me and explain all this. My only stipulation is that Calvin and Joshua stay away. I can tell from the way that Calvin is practically drooling that he wants to take a bite out of me, and that will not do." I stand, down my drink and gather my things.

"Peter, keep an eye on them to hunt and be at the house waiting for my return." Jasper orders his men and they all nod to him, instantly disappearing from my sight.

"How are you going to get home? You've had a few drinks tonight, and I can tell that the Jack Daniels is going to impair your driving." I laugh at his mock concern and pull the keys to my tundra out of my pocket as I walk out the back door, to my dark red truck.

"I may have been the police chief's daughter at one point, Jasper, but I know what I can and can't do with what I have had to drink. You either get in, or we don't have the conversation. I don't know about you, but I smell like the bar and want a shower." He rolls his eyes at me as he gets in the passenger side, "Yes, ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~Chapter 2~~~

We pulled into my driveway in a little under twenty minutes, with no casualties or wrecks to speak of. It's a little townhouse that I have been renting for the past three months, that came pre furnished. I unlock the door, pull off my boots and set them to the side as I walk through the house flicking on small lights will I can see where I am going, to sit on the couch, motioning for Jasper to do the same.

"You actually drove here without causing any accidents or even tripping once all night long. It seems you've changed a bit in the few years we've all been gone. How did this happen?" He asks as he makes himself comfortable in the recliner that faces me.

"I ran into a friendly red eyed vampire when I was passing through Nebraska, named Garrett. We kinda became friends, and he told me that I still have a small amount of James' venom in my system that slowly changed aspects about me. I don't trip and injure myself anymore and it seems to take almost triple the alcohol it used to get me anywhere near drunk. I know it sounds weird, but he is an older vampire with an incredible sense of smell, like I think that it's his gift. He said the amount of venom isn't enough to change me fully, but enough to keep me from attracting any unwanted attention from other vampires that may want to harm me. He said it was like I was branded, that I was a human not to be messed with." He nods at my answer.

"I met Garrett once, he seemed genuinely nice, but was scared shitless from my scars." He crosses his legs and leans back in the recliner fully.

It is honestly odd that he is in my house right now. The God of War, from the Vampire world is sitting on a human's couch, having a casual conversation. The attraction that I have always felt for him stores within the lower parts of my stomach and before they can make themselves known to his senses, I push it away.

_You know as well as anyone, the god of war probably has a vampire out there in the world that is his mate. You're just an insignificant human that he feels he has to protect or warn, since he thinks it's his fault that his family isn't here to protect me. _Yet, I can't help but admire him as I watch him speak to me, knowing that I should be paying attention to what he's saying. But I am more focused on making sure that he can't feel the emotions that are beginning to pour from me. His physique is what is driving me crazy. You can tell that before he was changed, and before he entered the military, he was a hard worker. He isn't built as Emmett, but his biceps have amazing definition under the long sleeves of his henley. I can slightly see his abbs through the shirt, and feel moisture collecting in my lower regions and force myself to pay attention to his words, not his body, to keep myself from doing something that I probably would end up regretting.

"So, what do you want to do?" Is all that I catch from him, missing everything else that he had said.

"Repeat what you said, I wasn't paying attention."

"I said that when Alice lost sight of you, not long after you became friends with Jacob Black, that Edward went to the Volturi to end his own life. He didn't want to live in a world without you in it, more specifically your blood. Aro had his brother MArcus look at the bond between Edward and yourself and saw that you weren't dead. He told Edward that, and that you weren't mates. Edward, as being the one that tattled on himself for not changing you, after you have learned about our world, was sentenced to spend the next three hundred years in service to the brothers. They always wanted his gift in the guard. They don't really know what to do with you is the main issue and the reason that I am here. I was the one who killed James, so I was requested to be present when Edward spoke about you. It is one of the main laws of our kind, that it is punishable by death if you kill another vampire's mate, without cause. I know that James wanted to hunt you, but it would have been a lot easier if the Cullen's would have just changed you after that incident and went to the Volturi with the story of what happened. But since you are human, and Victoria is hell bent on killing you to avenge her mate. The Volturi are at a crossroads. Marcus and Aro want you to be changed into one of us, then put to work with the guard, since you are a powerful shield, but Ciaus wants you killed," He takes an unnecessary breath, making sure that I am still paying attention. "I asked you if you wanted to keep running, or become a vampire. If you became a vampire, you could explain to the brothers what happened, or kill Victoria for them and be free to live your life as one of us." He leans back, letting his words wash over me.

"Why can't I just get on a plane and go to Volterra myself, as a human and tell them my side of the story? That way they would know that I have more that one secret to keep, that I could live in peace if that's what I choose." His mouth opens, but no sound escapes. He sat like that for a moment, contemplating my words.

_A mere human causes this great vampire to be speechless. I wonder if I could do the same thing with my lips wrapped around his member?_ I mentally smack myself, a slight blush dusting my cheeks.

"That could work. But I thought that you wanted to become a Vampire?" I can tell by the twitch of his nose that he smelled my arousal, his eyes flash black for a moment, before he looks at me in shock.

"I would like to be a vampire, but there are still a few things I want to experience before I do." He raises an eyebrow in curiosity, he is projecting slight lust and curiosity and another emotion that I am unfamiliar with.

"I've always been curious about having sex with a vampire. Edward said that it could be disastrous." He laughs and exudes more lust into the room, causing my panties to become soaked with the thoughts of what could be running through is head at this moment.

"Edward was and still is a virgin. He has no idea how to have sex in general, so to hi it would be. But If you were with an experienced man, that knows how to please a woman, it would be amazing, not deadly." He winks at me as he stands, walks over to me and brushes a feather light kiss against my forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella. I'll be in touch soon." His breath and scent wash over me, causing goosebumps to pepper my skin. He smells of leather, mint and hay. He is out the door in the blink of an eye and I pull myself up to lock it and make myself go to bed. I quickly fall asleep, ignoring the throbbing of my nether region, and am dreaming about Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

~~Chapter 3~~  
I wake the next afternoon to a fist pounding on my door. Groggily and highly annoyed I light myself a cigarette and open the door to find Jasper standing behind a slightly crazed looking Peter.

"What the fuck? It was almost seven am when I got to sleep, and it's only two in the afternoon. I don't have to be at the bar till 4." I growl at him as I take a drag and physically relax under the nicotine.

"You need to be changed into a Vampire within the next two weeks or something bad is going to happen, that Venom won't heal." Peter growls back pushing his way into the house. Both males are covered head to toe in jeans, long sleeve shirts and wide brimmed hats to keep their skin from shining.

"I'm supposed to believe you just because your a vampire? I'm not that stupid anymore." I tell him I ash my smoke and sit in the recliner, as they sit on the couch.

'Jasper was part of the Southern Vampire Wars, and is considered the God Of War himself-" Peter starts to speak, but is immediately silenced by a vicious snarl from Jasper. Peter tilts his head to the side, baring his throat to Jasper.

"Let him speak, or tell me yourself. If he thinks your story is important to the reason that I suddenly need to be a vampire, then I need to know." He glares at me and I glare back, I will not be forced to submit to a vampire that wants to change me, without giving me the full story. _No matter how much I'd like to jump him_. I tell myself.

Jasper stands and begins to pace and speak at the same time.

"I disappeared from Galveston just like you found, but I was changed by Maria and her sisters. They were sadistic bitches. They found out not long after I was changed that I could manipulate emotions, so I was a good pawn for her to use. I quickly rose through her ranks, till I was the only 'officer' in her army. I could level a whole army in a few moments if I chose to. We quickly took over any territory Maria wanted for her own in mexico. I was called the God of War, because of my strategies, discipline and shear force in battle. I came across Peter about twenty or so years later, and I could tell he would be beneficial to me, so I changed him. He has a gift similar to Alice's, He knows things. That's all we know about it. He gets snippets of knowledge that sometimes makes no sense, others it does. So he became my Captain, my right hand. If he says that you need to be changed, then you need to be changed." He was quickly wearing my carpet away, so I throw my pack of smokes at him and he catches it, stopping his pacing.

"You need to stop moving, or your going to wear a path in my floor. I understand that you believe him, but I don't. You came back into my life last night. I am not going to just run off with you and your coven, just because you tell me to. You do not command me, no matter how much older you are than me." He rumbles deeply i his chest and I feel him slowly pushing calm and peace towards me, so I lightly push my shield out, blocking his influence.

"I am more durable now than I was the last time we played this Vampire chase game. I can do more than you think I can, that will harm a vampire." I manipulate my shield to bounce his projecting emotions back to him, and he raises an eyebrow.

"What can you do to a vampire?" He questions a I deftly pull my smokes from his grasp and light myself another one. "Garrett taught me enough about fighting a vampire that I can injure them enough to catch them on fire. I know that pouring alcohol on them helps with the flames. They can bite me all they want, all they are doing is adding minute amounts of veno to my system making me stronger, more like a vampire, till I am one completely," I push up the sleeves of my shirt to show four more bite marks, very similar to James.' mark, " I've fought of Victoria twice, and Garrett's mate accidentally bit me once during a sparring match. According to him, I am fifty percent vampire already from the bites that I've accumulated. A few more and I'll fully be a vampire without the whole painful changing. I mean, yeah the venom spreads every time I get bit and that hurts like a bitch, but I'll not let you pump me full of venom and let me burn for days, when it can be spread out over the course of a few weeks." I walk away from them, into my kitchen and make myself a glass of juice and a splash of tequila, to let the information sink in, before I settle myself back in my original spot. Peter is glaring at me, like he could kill me, and Jasper is just stunned.

"You don't have a few weeks, you have barely two. Like I said, it will be so bad that no one's venom will be able to put you back together again, no matter how much venom is in your system already." Peter snaps, causing Jasper to come out of his head.

"We can fake your death, that way it will give you a little more time to get venom in your system. But I am telling you now, if I feel that there is a large enough threat against you, then I will initiate the full change, whether you want me to or not. I don't think whatever is after you will stop at you being dead, I doubt they will believe that you are dead for long, if they catch your scent so intertwined with mine." I sigh in agreement before downing my drink.

"Let's get started then."


	4. Chapter 4

~~Chapter 4~~~  
I quickly pack up what essential things that I need, like a few changes of clothes, pictures of Renee and Charlie, my non traceable phone that has all of my favorite music on it. Throwing everything into a small backpack, I also throw my carton of cigarettes into the backpack and walked back into the living room.

"We're gonna catch the house on fire, and leave a body similar to yours here burn it so badly that there will be no way for them to truly identify your body. It will be enough for Charlie and Renee to give you a funeral so they can grieve." Jasper tells me as I step towards the door.

"That's fine. I'll be in the back of your truck." He sent me a small amount of peace and I nod.

Ten minutes later I am jolted out of my thoughts by Jasper and Peter climbing into the truck.

"We're gonna head towards the Smokey Mountains in Tennessee, close to where Emmett is from. I have a remote cabin there, that is easily defendable if we need to. If you want I can keep you asleep most of the drive, if not then I'll go ahead and bite you,giving you a little more venom." Jasper tells me from the driver's seat.

"Nip me, then knock me out. The best way for me to get through the slight pain is in sleep." He nods as I hand him the same wrist that James and Edward bit, wanting someone else who is able to protect me, to mark me where I can see it easily. He swiftly rips through the cold skin, and pours a decent amount of venom into my system, but instead of pain that I am accustomed to feeling from the venom, I am filled with arousal and excitement, then I am filled with false legarthy and quickly dozed off.

_I swear, something about this Vampire is alluring me in, and I don't think it's because he is dazzling me like other Vampires. _

~~A few hours later~~

"Bella, go do your human things. Were about four and a half hours from the cabin." I am pulled from my restful sleep by Jaspers southern drawl and open my eyes to see him hovering over me in half light from the setting sun. Impulsively I leaned up and kissed him quickly before ducking out of the truck into the gas station.

_Fuck, I am screwed._ I think as I walk out of the bathroom and over to the counter paying for a snack and walking back out. Jasper is in the passenger seat looking away from me, while Peter is in the driver's seat grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"Let's go." I mumble as I munch on my peanuts and smoke a much needed cigarette. Jasper shifts uncomfortably and I just happen to notice the bulging hard on that he is sporting in his jeans, which causes me to flush and instantly become aroused, which he takes and doubles sending it through the vehicle.

"_Major." _Peter practically moans, his hands cracking the steering wheel just slightly.

"You are projecting. If you don't stop the human might just cum in her panties, and by god, I'll happily lick her clean." Peter growls, yet I can still hear the barely contained arousal in his voice. The emotions stop flowing from Jasper and Peter steps on the gas, speeding through the backroads faster and faster towards the cabin.

My cigarette is gone and three more have passed my lips in the last twenty minutes as I try my best to force down the tight coil of need in my stomach. I may not have had sex with a vampire yet, but I have had sex. But apparently not recently enough because I sadly feel desperately empty, and am craving to be touched by a man.

"Jasper, if you don't do something about the girl's arousal soon, I will let go of this steering wheel and take care of her myself!" Peter growls and it reverberates so much that I feel the vibrations through my pussy, which causes an involuntary moan to escape my lips.

"Fuck it." Jasper growls and I am snached from my seat, into his arms and raced the rest of the way to the cabin, while his lips are molding themselves to mine.

The cold of his skin soothes the ragin heat I am feeling from my arousal and I dig my fingers into his hair, tugging roughly, causing a growl to escape his chest, reverberating through my body. I grind my now bare and dripping pussy against his jeans, whimpering at the contact.

In a split second I am on a soft bed, with a growling naked Jasper above me.

"Please, if you don't tell me to stop, I won't be able to control myself. ``I need you Bella." He whispers against my breast before pulling a taut nipple into his mouth, making me moan and arch against him.

"Don't stop. I need this too." I whisper, arching into his hips. He slides one of his hands down my body and cups my pussy causing a hiss to escape my lips. He quickly kissed me deeply, his tongue exploring my mouth, just like his fingers are. Three icy fingers are plunged deeply into me, making me cry out in extacy against his mouth. I wrap my hand around his large cock and pump in in time with his fingers in me.

"Fuck, Bella." After a few moments he pulls away from my hand and I get a glimpse of his cock as he leans back on his haunches, its glorious. Veins trail the length, its so long and wide I am sure that I am drooling. It seeps a little bit of pre-cum at the tip and I whimper.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asks me slowly pumping his own cock and licking my juices off his fingers. His eyes widen slightly and I just nod, not trusting my voice. He leans back over me, pulling my legs over his shoulders slowly pushing into me. We both moan when he is seated to the base, he begins a slow rhythm of thrusts, making me whimper for more.

"Ja-asper, your a va-a-vampire. Come on." I moan knowing instinctively that he needs to go faster, but doesn't want to hurt me. At my words he increases his pace, pulling all the way out, and slams back into me. I arch into him and before long I cry out his name as I cum on him, feeling my walls tighten on his cock, and a few powerful thrusts later, he roars his completion, and nestles his head into the crook of my neck.

"You're my mate Bella. I'm sorry." Is all I have time to hear,before his teeth are slicing through my neck, pumping my system full of his venom, and I black out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~~CHAPTER 5~~~~**_

I can feel the fire of the venom thrumming through my veins, along with feelings of love and worry from two different sources, both are male though, which means its from Peter and Jasper. I know that I have venom in my system from the few encounters that I have had since I left the Cullens, but even I know that I will need time to process this new flood of venom to burn out the essence of the others. Jasper's venom will flow through me for the rest of my immortal life, but that thought seems to bother part of me a bit. That I am missing a piece of myself. _Peter._ My brain whispers and I quickly make the connection. The two males are companions, more like mates to one another than the brothers that they claim to be. I know enough about Jasper's human life and the snippet that he told me before we ended my human life, to know that he would more than likely be okay with having multiple mates. He has another alter ego, I've seen it when he was giving orders to his other Coven members, and when he was killing James. So that maybe why he needs more than one mate. _I honestly wouldn't mind being two powerful male Vampire's mate. _

I am pulled out of my thoughts by my heart began to pound in my chest, after three minutes it stops and my eyes flash open. I can see every grain of wood in the rafters of the room I am in, there is a lot of cobwebs up there. I inhale and begin to purr at the mixture of scents: leather, honey, hay, strawberries, vanilla, fresh grass, and rain. I am sitting up in the blink of an eye, and I notice that I am still naked. My skin is pale alabaster with a warm glow, my breasts are more perky, the areolas are a beautiful dusky pink and they are arching at the delicious smell of two male's arousals. I look up from admiring my now unbreakable body to see Jasper and Peter standing side by side, both are shirtless, wearing jeans and cowboy boots. They are projecting caution and hope, with a huge dose of lust. I look both of them over, my head tilted to the side admiring their scars. I know from my human time that many vampires are scared of Vampires that carry deep scars like them, but seeing these males covered in them, causes a burst of pride. _These males are all mine. I have a right to be proud of them to show how well they could protect me, if need be. _

"Bella, say something." Jasper whispers and my eyes flash to his and I am overcome with anger. I flashed over to him and have him against the wall by the throat.

"I told you not to make me change that way, you asshole!" I growl at him and snap at Peter as he encroaches into my peripherals.

"I knew that I was your mates the moment you bit me in the car, I could feel it, the pull. That wasn't a threat to me living through the small bites. I didn't need to be out for days, making you both listen to me screaming!" I snarl and he growls at me.

"It is instinct, I couldn't stop it, I wouldn't have either way. I am the Alpha in this mating, you will let me go." His growl reverberates through me and I feel the pulse of need flow through me but I push it aside as his words flow through my brain and I snarl again.

"I am not some submissive bitch Jasper, I will not bow to your orders." I growl tilting his head and slicing my own teeth through his shoulder, ripping away another set of bite marks. As I am biting him, Peter comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my naked torso, his hands instantly on my aching breasts, cupping them tightly.

"We're not asking you to become a docile submissive mate, he's asking you to let him go in the only way he can." His own raspy growl loosens my hold on Jasper and he slides from my grasp to press against my front, so I am trapped between them. Half of my new vampire brain is screaming that we're trapped, the other half is purring that we're between our mates.

Peter tightens his hold on my breasts, his thumbs rubbing my nipples as Jasper is palming my ass and Peter's hard cock through his jeans, making him hiss in my ear. Both sets of lips latch onto my neck and I am flooded with lust and need.

"Tell us what you feel, Bella. Your shield is blocking me." Jasper rumbles nipping my skin and that brings me out of the lust induced fog and I push both of them away. I bolt out the nearest window and drop two stories to the ground and run into the woods.

I run until I find a safe cave, and I settle against the furthest wall from the opening and begin to freak out. _I am the mate to the God of War and his Capitan. Anyone who wants to destroy them will come after me, to get through them. Holy shit, I am a full vampire mated to two powerful males! How will this work? How will the Volturi react? Even though I know they'll want me in the guard for knowing their secret. Jasper and Peter won't let that happen, but we can't all fight the Vampire Kings. I know that Aro probably already sees them as a threat, adding me into the mix won't help things. _

_How does a triple mating work? Do you have to make a schedule so everyone gets time with everyone? Do you just all be together and take time for others when you can get it? What about alone time? Even I'll want some privacy every now and then._

_Why did I run? That probably didn't help matters, but now I have no idea how to get back to them, or what to even tell them. Way to go Bella! What a mood killer. How would the sex even work? Taking turns? That sounds boring as hell. Fuck! I don't even know how or what I can hunt. I am thirsty!  
_I look around after that train of thought ends to see the sun has begun to descend and that two people are sitting outside of my cave, facing away from the entrance.

"Bella?" Peter rasps and I can tell that both males are worried, but know that I needed time to think.

"You both can come in. We need to talk." Even I can tell that my words sound bad,even with the musical tilt that now resonates in my voice. They both stand and slowly walk into the cave, and sit a few feet away from me.

"We're sorry for overwhelming you." Jasper rumbles and I sigh.

"How is this going to work? I know that you two are mates and that I am now both of your mates, but it is confusing." Just seeing them together, without shirts is making my body react, my pussy and nipples both begin to throb again with need.

"Let us take care of you, and mark you to soothe the bond, and we will talk about it. It's driving all three of us crazy." Peter rasps and I nod without a thought crawling over to him and kissing him with need. His hands are in my hair tugging me closer as Jasper presses into my ass grinding his hard cock against me. I whimper into Peter's mouth as Jasper peppers my back with open mouthed kisses.

Hands are on my breasts and teasing my pussy and palming my ass cheeks. Kissing my way down Peters chest, I lick every scar and bite mark, till I reach his belt buckle and lick the edge of his bulge making him moan and tighten his hand in my hair. I rip away the front of his jeans, causing his cock to bounce free. It isn't as thick as Jasper's cock, but it is longer and already dripping pre-cum. My mouth is around it in milliseconds, taking in the flavor of his cum. I am moaning around his cock as I blow him, as Jasper is licking away at my pussy.

My cheeks hollow and tighten around Peter's cock and I quickly learn that Vampire's do not have a gag reflex. Peter growls deeply as I swallow around his cock, his hands tightly gripping my hair. His head is leaned back against the cave wall, but his eyes are on me, drinking in my appearance. I can feel his balls in my hand tighten and I know he is close, so I hold his cock in the back of my throat and slowly begin to purr against his cock, causing it to vibrate. He roars and begins to thrust into my mouth as he cums. I swallow everything he has to give me, and sucks a little teasingly as I release his cock.

"Fuck. baby." Jasper rumbles as he pulls me flush against him, his cock trapped between my ass cheeks and his stomach.

"Look at her, Peter." He commands and Peter trails his hands from the inside of my thighs, away from where I can tell I am dripping wet, to my breasts. "So beautiful." He rasps, and looks behind me to Jasper.

"Taste even better than she smells." Jasper whispers and Peter kisses him, tasting the combination of my pussy and Jaspers mouth together.

When he pulls away, Jasper slowly slides me forward a touch, and pushes his cock into my pussy, and pulls Peter closer as he slides into my pussy with him. I am overcome with feelings. My pussy slightly stings from being stretched by two cocks, there is a set of lips wrapped and sucking on my nipples, another set is nipping my shoulder blades, but neither cock is moving. Whimpering I try to grind against them, without letting either one out of me, but it doesn't help much.

"Please, move." I whine and both chuckle and begin to thrust, one pulls out as the other pushes into me and all I can do is moan and grip their arms that are holding me up. In moments I am crying out as I cum, and they both growl deeply at the sensation,but neither cease their movements. I lean forward into Peter and latch my teeth into his shoulder, pushing venom into him, like I did Jasper back at the cabin, which causes him to cum, and bite me in turn. The sensation of my walls twitching in aftershock, and Peter cumming sets Jasper off and he latches onto the side of my neck he bit earlier and roars his completion in moments.


End file.
